


And the World Changed

by KangahRohCreations



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition/ {Solas and Narissa} [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Fade Sex, Memories, Passionate Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KangahRohCreations/pseuds/KangahRohCreations
Summary: A couple of weeks have passed since the Winter Palace ball. Narissa Lavellan is still reordering her memories she recovered and finds herself stumbling into a shared dream with her mentor and lover, Solas.Choosing to confront him over what she sees.





	And the World Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. This is my first smutty piece in over 10 years. I thought it would be a great way to christian my page. 
> 
> It's set not long after the Ball at the Winterpalace. A story where Solas explains what made him really stay with them after Lavellan closed the breach. 
> 
> Thanks for reading guys. <3

This was a disaster. He’d watched the breach open, heard news of the explosion. It wasn’t supposed to be this way, the veil should have collapsed. Solas barely listened to the Chantry sister tell him about the patient. He feigned interest in her ramblings about the sole survivor of the explosion. 

“They say a women led her out of a rift...” The sister paused, hesitated as if what she were about to say was blasphemous. She lowered her voice. “The soldiers that witnessed it...They say it was Andraste...” She straightened up. “They say you’ll be able to help her, Seeker Cassandra wants the girl alive, she might know what happened at the conclave.” 

She paused at the door of the small cabin, a pained scream came from inside the room making the sister wince. “I suspect she won’t last much longer regardless...” 

Solas leant on his staff as he flicked his violet eyes towards the sister. “We shall see...Can I see her, maybe I can help.” His hand reached up to fiddle with the jaw bone hanging from his neck, his thoughts running back and forth as to what he must do. The mark must survive, he needed it to work. He let out a small sigh as the sister unlocked the door, pushing it open for him. He walked through the door to see the healers trying to pin down a writhing form on the bed. 

“If she keeps this up she’ll choke on her own blood.” A man said as he tried to sit the woman up, fiery red hair draped over her face as red liquid dripped from her mouth, her lips magled from being bitten. 

Solas strode towards them. “I can calm her...” He said with confidence as he pushed between them to the hunched over figure. He placed a hand on her shoulder, she wrenched away, her face turning to him. Solas’ breath caught in his throat as he green eyes met with his, red, sore from the tears she’d wept. “...Ar eolasa ma.” He whispered as he gazed at the snarling elf before him. His heart stopped as though he’d seen a ghost, perhaps he had. 

“Dala em...” She croaked, her voice broken, raspy, torn from her screams. She fell back on the bed and clutched her arm as green energy crackled along her veins. Another ear splitting scream piercing the air. “Diana min nu!”

Solas’ face hardened and he turned to the others. “Leave!” He spoke firmly. 

The sister scowled at him. “We’re not leaving an apostate here with another apostate...” 

“Then put guards on the door....But I need to be alone with her. Your clumsy ways might cause more harm than good.” He spoke commandingly. “Or would you rather tell your Seeker that her prisoner died due to your..Ignorance?” 

The clerics huffed and the sister lead them out, locking the door behind her. The sound of her commanding guards on the door could be heard. 

Solas shed his bags and cloak, kneeling next to the bed. He brushed hair from the woman’s face, hands cupping her cheek. “Hamin mala....” Her green eyes found his again as she her breath slowed, slowly they flicked closed. “I never thought I’d lay eyes on you again, Shasha....” He spoke sadly. 

 

His ears perked, twitching at a sound in the doorway, hidden in the shadows cast by the dim candle light. He looked up. “You shouldn’t be here...” 

“Why not, it’s my memory as much as yours...” She stepped from the shadows, her red hair tidied up in a bun, her arms crossed, as she flicked her gaze to, well herself, in the bed. “Andraste’s tits I was a state...” She frowned as she rubbed the mark on her hand, the memory of the pain ached. 

Solas got to his feet. “I guess you were listening to me when I was teaching you about exploring the fade and dreams.” He gave her a small smile. Inhaling deeply as he waved his hand, in an attempt to change the scenery, but his found himself stuck here, a mild look of frustration spread across his face. 

“Why do you always try to....” She shakes her head. “You looked at me like I was an old friend....” She straightened up, the figure in the bed disappearing, no longer wanting to stare at her own twisted form. “That time you brought me to Haven...After...” She hesitated. “You told me that when you saw me you felt the whole world change....” 

Solas looked, trapped, she could tell he didn’t like this. He didn’t like that she was strong arming control over their combined dream. There was a tug of war going on, he could feel the power shifting in the air around them, he took a deep breath tearing his gaze from her. “Can we atleast go...Somewhere else?” 

Narissa rocked back on her heels in thought before nodding. “Alright...” The second she gave up on that tug of war the room dissolved away, replaced by trees, Blossoming vines coiled around them, plants she’d never seen before. A beautiful clearing in a forest, golden sun warming her skin. She couldn’t help but be in awe, was this some where he’d been? Another memory? “It’s beautiful.” 

Solas offered her a smile. “I thought you might like it...” He reached out and took her hand and lead her along the grass to a small pond both he dropped onto his rump with a small huff. Her looked troubled as his hand rubbed along his head. What was he supposed to say to her? He wanted to tell her everything, his past, what he really is, what he’s done, but she would see him as a monster. 

“Where are we?” She said as she knelt next to him, distracting him with a kiss to his cheek. 

“Home...” He said softly. “Or not far from it.” He looked at her, his face soft, he couldn’t help but smile when he saw her. “When I was younger I used to come here to escape my..Er duties in the village.” He chuckled. 

“You? Hiding from responsibility?” She looked at him in disbelief. “You the person that scolded me when I fell asleep during one of my history lessons?” She grinned at him. “I find that hard to believe...” 

“We were all young once, I suppose.” He tried not to look embarrassed. “Here..” He paused. “Please don’t..Laugh?” He reached up to turn her head to further into the clearly, a man sat on a small collection of boulders overlooking the pond, his legs crossed as he seemed to be meditating. 

Narissa almost didn’t recognize him, he was young, unmarred by scares, his skin sunkissed. Long dreadlocks hung about his shoulders. He was beautiful and it almost took her breath away. “Is that...” Her awe slipped into mischief as she flicked her eyes to her Solas. “What happened to your hair?” 

“Of all things that’s your first question? Ma ghilana mir din'an...” He chuckled, his cheeks turning redder as she reached up to rub her fingers across the dark peach fuzz of his head. 

“Oh yeah, definitely....They suited you.” She gives him a grin placing a playful kiss on his head. “You’ll have to grow them back.” She teased. “It’d give me something to hold onto when we...” 

“I’m quite sure, however I’ve still got bruises from your death grip on my thighs after the ball. I am sure I wouldn’t have hair for long..” He gave her a smirk as her own cheeks flushed. 

She cleared her throat and was about to say something else when she saw movement on the rocks out of the corner of her eye. She looked up at the scene that was unfolding. The young solas seemed completely unaware of another elf coming up behind him. She watched as a young girl with strawberry blond curls snuck up behind him. The other elf’s hair had bits of leaves and twigs tangled in it, as though she’d just crawled through a bush. Around her head hung a crown of flowers. She giggled as she stood behind the young man, the largest toad Narissa had ever seen in her hands. She positioned it next to Solas’ ear and then, with a gentle squeeze. 

The toad let out a load, displeased croaking sound. Loud enough to startle the meditating man, he gave a startled cry as he fell forward off the boulder into the pond with a splash. Narissa stifled a little laugh as she watched the soaked and displeased younger solace sit in the water and glower up at the offending elf. 

“Banalhan, Shasha that wasn’t funny!” He called up to the other elf as she let the toad go, standing proud from her newly conquered boulder. 

She put her hands on her hips and beamed down at Solas. “You should have seen your face Solas, you’d think a dragon was about swallow you whole.” She laughed and pushed some of that mess of hair out of her face. Narissa’s heart stopped. 

Solas watched her get to her feet and approach that boulder, as he new she would. Watching the shock and confusion on her face. 

“Shasha...that’s what you called me in Haven..” She whispered as she approached the figure, not much younger than herself. She stared, it was like staring at a reflection. Narissa touched her own cheek before reaching out to trace her fingers over the features of the other woman, almost identical except for the eyes. The other figure’s eyes were Amber, Narissa’s had once been golden, but the mark had turned them a vibrant green. She took a couple of steps back from the figure, her eyes growing wide as the ground disappeared under her feet and she fell backwards. 

In a split moment she felt the dream shift, the two figures disappeared and she felt arms wrap around her, to catch her in the water. She looked up at Solas’ worried face as he held her tight. “I’m sorry...I should have warned you..” He frowned as he carried her to the bank on the pond, setting her down on the grass. “I hope...It didn’t scare you.”

Narissa looked puzzled more than anything. “I...Don’t understand...” Her brows furrowed as she looked down at her hands in thought. His hand reached out to hers, taking it softly in his own. “Who was she?”

“..A friend.” He spoke quietly, almost sadly. “We grew up in the same village together. She....” His voice cracked a little. “She died a long time ago.” 

“You..Loved her.” Narissa said she she looked up at him, seeing the sorrow in his eyes, he turned from her, as if he didn’t want her to see these emotions. Narissa reached up, placing her hand on his cheek, guiding his gaze back to meet hers. “Everytime you look at me, you see her....” 

“At first...” He offered her a soft smile. “It’s what kept me here after we closed the breach.” He was unsure, she could see it. He wanted to tell her something but he bit back. “But the closer we got the more I saw you...” His hand found her cheek, his thumb traced along her jaw, caressing over her lips. “You are the brightest light I have ever seen, vhenan...” His expression changed into something Narissa couldn’t quite explain. It seemed like desire, need, but also sorrow, pain. “You’re almost too bright for this world. No matter what happens you see the good in everyone....Your innocence...” 

 

Narissa reached up, gripping his tunic, pulling him close, not giving him chance to speak any longer, her lips found his. The kiss was soft and tender at first, but soon she felt his arms grip her hips, pull her closer to the edge of the pond where he stood, until her legs hung off the edge and their bodies pressed together. His one hand moved to cradle her head as he leant into the kiss, lips parting their tongue danced together. Narissa’s breath caught in her throat, there was a need, a passion here she’d not felt from him before. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close for as long as possible. 

When their lips finally parted she let out heavy breaths, her eyes flicking up to meet his, even he seemed surprised by how deep that kiss was. Her fingers reached up to trace a thumb along his lips, she shifted to lean up brushing her own lips against his briefly before they trailed along his jaw. She heard his breath tremble as she pulled him closer. Her lips found his earlobe, parting them she grazed her teeth over the skin. He made such a sweet sound that it pulled a trembling breath from her. 

“Ma' lath, ar'an min is del.....” He gasped even as his fingers dug into her hips pulling her against him firmly. “T-this place....” He felt her teeth graze his skin followed by a teasing tongue cutting him off. 

“Ar isala dera ma aron a venuralas...” She whispered into his ear with a mischievous grin as her hands tugged at his tunic, pulling it loose. “Ar isala or isalathe ma...” She almost whimpered as though she was begging, yanking his tunic upwards over his head she dipped her head to brush her lips along his collar bone. She shifted, sliding from the bank of the pond, grinning as she placed her hands on his chest, maneuvering him to the bank. 

Solas couldn’t help but watch in awe as she did this, his never seen Narissa like this, They’d shared each other’s body once before, but there was a fire in her eyes that he hadn’t seen before. He watched her, unable to tear his eyes away from her as she pulled her robe up over her head revealing her beautiful body. She’d always told him she’d not found herself pretty. But he felt she couldn’t be more wrong, her small breasts where just big enough to add a slight curve to her silhouette, her hips were wide as were her thighs, the faint line of muscle there. She was a goddess made real in his eyes, even more so at the fading light of the sun kissed her skin. In this moment he was powerless. 

Narissa seemed to hesitate as he stared at her, a blush covering her cheek as she suddenly felt shy and embarrassed. He reached out to her, grabbing her hand and pulling her close, his lips pressed against hers once more. He guided her hand to his leather pants and the bulge that had formed there. She felt him making a small sound against her lips as she ran her fingers lightly over the outline of his cock through the fabric. She grinned against his lips and pulled at the ties, freeing him from the constraint of the leather. She pulled from the kiss a devilish grin curled across her lips. “What are you...” Solas spoke as she lowered herself into the water more. His eyes widened briefly as he watched her lips wrap around the tip of him before a moan passed his own lips. “Venuralas.....ma ane on'ala...” He whispered as his fingers found her hair, tugging it free of it’s usual bun, letting the fiery curls to drape around her face. 

She looked up at him, her tongue swirling over the sensitive organ between her lips. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from him, watching the way bit on his lip to stifle the sounds she was pulling from him as her lips would glide along his length. She made her own little pleased sounds as she felt his fingers tangle in her hair, gripping it to guide her movements slightly. She pressed her tongue flat against the underside of his cock as she moved her lip, pressing it against him firmly. “Pala lath! Ar'll garun vis ma tel'diana...” She almost didn’t hear him over the sound of her own heart in her ears. 

She heard him give a growl, his hand gripping her hair and firmly pulling her away. She gasped and whined as he forced her to look up at him, his leant down and firmly pressed his lips against her. She moaned against his lips as his tongue slipped between them. He let go of her hair, his hands gripping her hips firmly, it one swift motion she felt the grass against her back, felt his weight, his heat, above her. She wrapped her arms around him, raking her nails down his back, leaving a trail of red in their wake. She felt him part her thighs so he could settle there. She couldn’t help the sound that escaped her in that moment, the feel of him hard and throbbing against her slick lips. She rocked her hips to rub against him, to get a little of the delightful friction. She felt his breath warm against her ears, she couldn’t see the grin that spread across his lips as the way she writhed beneath him. “...Beg.” He spoke against her ear, it was almost a whisper but she could hear the firmness to it, the edge that sent a bolt of lightning down to her spine to her core, making her tingle. 

“Sathan, pala em...” She squirmed as she rocked her hips, wiggled to try and monouver him against her slit, but he was having none of it, one hand moved to her hip gripping it firmly, the other reached for her hand pinning it above her head. He rose to look down at her, her breath escaped her, there was almost something animalistic about the way he looked at her. She melted at the look in his eyes, it was more than love, more than lust. It was need, like the way a wolf looks at a rabbit. He needed her in this moment. “Solas....Please..” She whimpered. “Let me feel you...” 

He leant down, grazing his teeth over her throat as she felt him shift his hips, pressing the head of his cock against her opening. She felt him tense up as he slowly moved his hips, she lay her head back against the grass as a shakey breath escaped her. She felt his fingers link with her own, squeezing her hand. She could tell it was taking all his self control to go slow, to be gentle with her as though he thought he might hurt her. She lifted her head as he filled her completely, she could see the tick in his jaw, she brushed her lips along the tip of one of his long ears. Her voice was hushed, almost raspy as she spoke through heavy breaths. “Solas, Ma vhenan. Ma elana lasa dara...” She took the tip between her teeth and tugged playfully, almost smirking as her words and actions pulled another low growl from him. 

Solas’ hand moved from her hips to one of her small breasts, squeezing it firmly as he pulled his hips back until they were almost parted, then without hesitation he plunged into her. It was hard and fast. Narissa’s hips arched up against his as she cried out. Briefly his face seemed soft, concerned, until her free hand went to his backside, nails biting into the tender flesh there, urging him. He started thrusting into her fast and hard. 

The whole grove echoed with Narissa’s cries of pleasure and the sound of their skin making contact with every thrust. Solas let out a groan against her neck before shifting his weight to stand upright as he thrust. His hands going to hips to lift her slightly off the grass. He couldn’t help but admire her as she writhed, moaned and begged him. Her body glistening with sweat, bite marks hung on her neck and he was almost upset that they would not be there when they woke up. He felt her tense, watched as her muscles coiled like over wound spring, her eyes clenched shut as she bite down on her lower lip. He moved one hand from her hip to between her legs, rubbing his thumb over her clit. In a moment her eyes shot open, he felt her walls clench around him. He could stop the loud moan from escaping him as she gripped him. Her legs wrapped around him, holding him there, buried deep inside her as she shook, moaned and whimpered. 

He smirked, leaning down to kiss her lips tenderly, giving her time to calm down, his fingers teasing over her skin, he could almost feel the energy crackling there. He perked a brow at this. Whas it a side effect of being in the fade while they did this? Or....He shook his head as he gripped her hips again, pulling from her. It was almost painful to leave her body, for both of them. There was an ache to join together again. 

Narissa whined as he pulled from her, she was sore in a glorious way, she felt him grip her hips again, she felt him move her, rolling her onto her stomach. She looked over her shoulder at him, gasping as he leant over her and lifted one of her legs, gripping her thigh tightly as he repositioned himself. He didn’t give her any warning as he thrust into her again, her juices making it easier this time. She whimpered a raspy moan. He’d let her rest, but even after just a couple of those hard thrusts it was almost to much. She felt him lean forward, his chest against her back as he growled against her ear. She dug her nails into the grass beneath her, her moans were strangled and raspy, her throat saw from teh sounds she’d made. 

Solas brushed his lips against her shoulder before capturing some of the skin between his teeth, his bit hard. Hard enough that he felt the metalic taste of her blood against his tongue. She made a sound somewhere between pain and pleasure, once again he felt her clenching around him. It had taken him by surprise, he let go of her shoulder as he felt it. Her skin crackled with energy, a surge of magic that ran down her body. His eyes widened at the sensation, crying out in pleasure as the magic surged through him, she trembled beneath him as his cock twitched inside her spilling his seed deep within her. Still he kept thrusting, trying to make this moment last as long as he could for both of them. He collapsed against her back breathless for a moment. Carefully he wrapped his arms around her, rolling them onto their sides, still not letting his cock slip from her. He wanted to stay inside her as long as he could. They lay there silent for a long time as they tried to catch their breath. 

“Maker...” Narissa finally said. “That was...I can’t even...” Her brain was mush. “Why haven’t we done this sooner.” She heard him laugh against her neck. 

“Indeed, what was that?” He asked as he nuzzled against her neck, placing small tender kisses on her skin. She shifted, rolling over, forcing him to retreat from inside her. He brushed his fingers across her jaw line. 

“I have no idea...” She smirked at him. “Ooh....But the sounds you made when it happened...” She cooed at him. “Oh I want to hear them again...”

Solas felt his cheeks redden, the blush moving all the way up to the tip of his ears. He cleared his throat. “Ah...Yes...” He gave her a soft smiles. “You have no idea how truly beautiful you are, Vhenan...” He pulled her close to kiss her softly, arms wrapping around her protectively as they rested. 

Regardless of being in the fade or not, they were going to feel this in the morning. They were going to ache, they were going to wake tired as though they’d never slept. It was going to be glorious.


End file.
